Uma Surpresa
by Leona-EBM
Summary: Yaoi, PWP, super comédia. Alguém está assaltando a geladeira a noite. O alvo: o bolo de Wufei. Quem será o engraçadinho? Fanfiction reescrita em 2008.


Por Leona-EBM

**Uma Surpresa**

**OoO**

_Nunca devemos julgar as pessoas que amamos. O amor que não é cego, não é amor. (Honore de Balzac)_

**OoO**

Era inverno e todos os pilotos gundam estavam sentados nos sofás da sala, abraçados, assistindo a um filme qualquer.

- "Mas que droga...todo mundo com um par e eu aqui de vela" - Wufei pensava, vendo Heero abraçado com Duo na poltrona da esquerda, e Quatre deitado no peito de Trowa na poltrona da direita, e ele lá no sofá do meio olhando aquele açúcar.

Cansado de ver aquela situação, o chinês levanta-se lentamente, chamando a atenção dos outros pilotos que o olharam de canto, pedindo em silêncio uma resposta.

-Boa Noite – disse, com um tom impaciente. Ele parecia estar irritado, mas ninguém havia entendido o motivo.

-Mas o filme nem acabou! - Duo disse.

No entanto, Wufei nem sequer respondeu, ele limitou-se a dar uma olhada de canto para Duo que se encolheu nos braços de Heero, temendo alguma bronca ou algum comentário estúpido, entretanto, Wufei apenas virou-se e foi para o quarto sem dizer nada.

-Nossa! O que deu nele? – Duo indagou, observando o chinês sumir.

Heero não disse nada, ele mesmo não gostava de opinar a respeito de nada. O japonês apenas deu um beijo na cabeça de Duo e voltou a dar sua atenção ao filme que estava assistindo, juntamente com Trowa que também não gostava de ficar especulando nada da vida de ninguém.

Duo olhou para Quatre que parecia estar preocupado também, Duo fez a menção de levantar e ir ver o que estava acontecendo com o chinês, mas Heero fechou seus braços com mais força em volta de seu tronco, impedindo-o de se mover. Duo apenas suspirou e deitou sua cabeça nos ombros de Heero, voltando a assistir ao filme.

OoO

-"Droga! Eu acho que vou aceitar o convite da Sally pra morar com ela" – Wufei pensou.

Ele estava no seu quarto, vestindo seu pijama azul marinho, olhando-se no grande espelho que ficava na penteadeira, observando-se com atenção.

- "Amanhã eu vou dar um fim nessa história; eu não vou ficar de 'vela'. E não é que eu tenha algum preconceito mas ver quatro homens se beijarem não me agrada nem um pouco".

Wufei moveu-se até sua cama, jogando-se no colchão macio, tentando acalmar seus pensamentos, fechando lentamente suas pálpebras, caindo no sono.

OoO

Algumas horas depois, o filme já havia terminado e os pilotos estavam comentando alguma coisa a respeito do filme. Duo abriu um largo bocejo juntamente com Quatre, eles estavam morrendo de sono. Trowa e Heero apenas se entreolharam e depois olharam para seus amantes.

Heero foi o primeiro a se levantar, puxando Duo pelas mãos, começando a caminhar para fora da sala lentamente, olhando para a face sonolenta do americano que continuava a bocejar.

-Boa noite - Quatre disse, olhando para o casal.

-Boa noite – Duo disse, jogando-se em cima de Heero, agarrando sua regata.

-Duo você está puxando minha regata – Heero reclamou, ou então sua regata seria partida em dois.

-Haaaa!!Heero me leva no colo? – indagou, olhando para Heero com muita sonolência. Ele mesmo não agüentava mais dar um passo sequer. Pois antes de assistir ao filme com os outros, Heero havia lhe dado um 'tratamento' especial no quarto.

Heero olhou para cima, buscando alguma paciência com aquela criatura que parecia uma criança. E vendo que Duo não ia desistir desse pedido, Heero o puxou pela mão rapidamente, arrastando-o para o quarto, ouvindo Duo reclamar a cada passo que dava.

Quatre e Trowa se olharam de lado e sorriram. Trowa passou sua mão pela cintura de Quatre e começou a andar com ele até o quarto. Quando passaram pela porta de Wufei, Quatre parou.

-Boa noite Wufei! – Quatre desejou, dando uma batida de leve na porta do chinês.

Trowa e Quatre ouvem um "boa noite" muito baixo e sonolento. Pelo visto Wufei ainda não havia conseguido dormir. Quatre ia dizer mais alguma coisa, mas Trowa o puxou para o quarto.

OoO

No quarto de Duo, a situação era típica. Duo havia agarrado no pescoço de Heero e não queria mais se soltar.

-Solte-me! – pediu com impaciência, tentando jogar Duo na cama, mas ele estava com o corpo mole e seus braços mantinham-se bem fechados no pescoço do japonês.

-Ahhh... dorme comigo está tão frio hoje! – pediu, com um olhar suplicante.

-Tudo bem. Mas primeiro irei colocar meu pijama no quarto – disse.

Duo deu algumas piscadas e voltou a abraçar Heero, ele não queria separar-se do japonês por um segundo sequer. Heero por sua vez voltou a forçar Duo a deitar-se na cama.

-Duo me solta! – pediu com irritabilidade.

-Pra que você precisa de roupas? – indagou, exibindo um olhar malicioso.

-Você quer mais?- Heero perguntou, com uma cara de sono. Aquele americano era insaciável!

-Agora! - Duo disse com voz de comando.

Heero ficou um tempo parado, ele viu os lábios de Duo abrirem-se para dizer mais alguma coisa e antes que Duo falasse alguma coisa, Heero inclinou-se para frente dando um beijo nos lábios do americano, depois começou a andar para trás, virando o corpo de Duo para um canto e o empurrando na parede. Duo abriu a boca para buscar mais ar. Seu corpo estava pegando fogo e podia sentir o peito de Heero encostando-se no seu. Uma mão de Heero foi até os cabelos de Duo, soltando aquele coque improvisado que ele havia feito, deixando suas mechas caírem por seu corpo.

- Gosta dos meus cabelos? – Duo indagou.

- São perfeitos – elogiou, afundando a sua cabeça na curva do pescoço de Duo, sentindo um cheiro forte de xampu vindo de seus cabelos. Heero abriu seus lábios e beijou o pescoço do americano, começando a lamber sua pele. Duo jogou a cabeça para trás e livrou-se da mão que o prendia para poder acariciar o corpo de Heero.

Uma mão fechou-se nas nádegas de Heero apertando-a com força. O soldado perfeito empurrou seu corpo para frente com violência, batendo as costas de Duo com força contra a parede, fazendo um barulho alto. Duo gemeu baixinho, deixando Heero excitado com isso. A mão de Duo deslizou pelas nádegas de Heero, indo para o meio de suas pernas, encostando bem no meio dela, passando seu dedo do meio no local, mas Heero não permitiu que ele continuasse, ele puxou a mão de Duo e a prendeu no alto de sua cabeça.

- Eu que vou te comer aqui – falou mais alto, dando uma mordida leve na orelha de Duo, fazendo o americano derreter-se todinho com aquela atitude.

- Então vai logo – disse o americano, sentindo que não ia agüentar ficar esperando Heero por tanto tempo.

Do lado de fora do quatro, Quatre aproximou-se mais da porta, tentando não fazer barulho, ele estava perplexo com o palavreado que eles estavam usando. Ele nunca havia visto Heero e Duo daquele jeito. Não conseguia desgrudar seus olhos daquela cena.

No quarto, Heero havia arrancado a cueca de Duo e agora estava passando sua mão pelo seu pênis, massageando-o rapidamente, apertando sua cabeça com os dedos sempre que sua mão chegava até ela. Duo arfava nos ouvidos de Heero, ele havia fincado suas unhas nas costas de Heero. O soldado perfeito por sua vez não agüentava o calor que corria por seu corpo, ele afastou-se um pouco e retirou seu casaco e desabotoou rapidamente sua camisa com a ajuda de Duo, arrancando-a do seu corpo.

- Vai logo Heero, eu não estou mais agüentando – disse o americano, mordendo a orelha de Heero, para depois passar sua língua por ela.

- Queria te pegar no sofá àquela hora – comentou Heero, colocando seu membro para fora da cueca, deixando sua calça e sua cueca escorregarem por suas pernas, chegando até o chão.

Duo sorriu e beijou a boca de Heero, enquanto tocava no membro do soldado perfeito, massageando-o, vendo como ele crescia e pulsava nas suas mãos. Uma mão de Heero parou no alto da cabeça de Duo, empurrando o americano para baixo, Duo foi escorregando, ficando de joelhos no chão, abrindo sua boca e deixando o membro de Heero entrar. A mão de Heero deslizou para a nuca do americano, fechando-se nos seus cabelos e começando a mover sua cabeça para frente e para trás, enquanto movia seu quadril, entrando e saindo da boca do americano.

Alguns gemidos baixos saíam da garganta de Heero, Duo amou ouvir aqueles gemidos tão difíceis de serem ouvidos, ele intensificou os seus movimentos, passando a língua por sua extensão ao mesmo tempo em que o masturbava com a mão, ora lambia sua cabeça, ora escorria a língua por sua extensão, ora colocava tudo na boca e sugava, ora fazia só com as mãos.

A mão de Heero puxou a cabeça de Duo para trás, parando toda aquela loucura antes que ele não agüentasse mais e acabasse com a diversão. Ele puxou Duo para cima usando sua força, depois o encostou na parede com delicadeza e puxou uma perna de Duo para cima, deixando todo o espaço livre para investir naquele corpo maravilhoso.

Duo fechou os olhos por um momento e depois os deixou semi cerrados, fazendo Heero perder-se naquele rosto. Heero afastou algumas mechas que cobriam o rosto de Duo e as jogou para trás, depois ele segurou seu próprio membro e o colocou na entrada de Duo, começando a empurrar-se na direção dele.

- Aaah! – Duo gritou alto, mas foi calado pela mão de Heero que entrou na sua boca, Duo começou a mordê-lo, mas Heero não se importava, ele estava concentrado demais no que fazia para sentir os dentes de Duo.

O membro de Heero saiu por um instante e voltou a ser colocado novamente, lentamente, entretanto não parou até que entrou por completo no corpo do americano. Heero retirou sua mão da boca de Duo, sentindo um cheiro forte de sangue, Duo havia feito dois pequenos buracos com seus caninos, Heero lambeu seu próprio sangue e beijou a boca de Duo.

Os dois ficaram parados por um instante até que Duo moveu-se um pouco para trás e depois veio para frente, começando a se mover novamente, Heero puxou as duas pernas de Duo para cima e as colocou em volta de sua cintura.

- Segure-se em mim – pediu Heero.

- Vai me agüentar? – indagou o americano, com uma voz ofegante em seus ouvidos.

- Claro que sim – disse, indignado.

Heero sentiu as pernas de Duo o envolverem, depois ele agarrou o corpo à frente e começou a se mover, sacudindo para cima e para baixo o corpo do menor, sem tirar os olhos de sua face que estava contorcida em dor e prazer. Os lábios de Heero deslizavam pela pele de Duo, beijando-o sempre que era possível.

Os dois continuaram a moverem-se até que Duo não agüentou mais ficar com as pernas em volta do corpo de Heero, ele solta suas pernas, encostando-as novamente no chão. Heero no entanto, não se afastou de Duo, jogando-o para trás sem sair de dentro dele, continuando as suas investidas.

- Não agüentou se segurar? – indagou, sussurrante.

- Ahh... eu... ah... Heero...

- Está sem falas? – Heero indagou, provocante, dando uma estocada mais forte.

- Ah... ah... ahhh... – gemia cada vez mais alto, não conseguindo dizer nada. Toda vez que abria a boca para falar alguma coisa, Heero aumentava o ritmo das investidas deixando-o completamente atordoado.

Duo estava começando a escorregar pela parede, suas costas estavam suadas e ele não agüentava mais o peso de seu corpo, ele começou a escorregar e Heero saiu de dentro dele, dando um descanso. O soldado perfeito olhou para o corpo que estava ajoelhado aos seus pés, ele sorriu e puxou Duo para frente, deixando-o de quatro no chão, colocando-se atrás do americano.

- Abre as pernas para mim, Duo – Heero pediu, apertando suas nádegas, abrindo-as rapidamente, vendo o buraco que estava entrando e saindo sem parar.

Duo abriu suas pernas e ficou de cotovelos no chão, deixando sua cabeça apoiada nos seus braços, Heero abriu um pouco mais suas pernas, adorava ver Duo entregue a ele daquele jeito, podia ficar horas naquela posição, mas seu baixo ventre ardia. Ele precisava de alívio.

- Coloca logo, Heero – Duo disse, parecendo impaciente.

Heero sorriu de canto e voltou a introduzir o seu membro, entrando e saindo com mais força, segurando a cintura de Duo. Heero empurrava e puxava o corpo menor sacudindo-o. Duo soltava gemidos cada vez mais altos, ele tinha que se controlar ou ia chamar a atenção da casa inteira. Entretanto Heero não se importava com isso, ele queria ouvir os gritos de Duo, se pudesse, o levava até um lugar deserto para que Duo pudesse gritar a todo vapor com ele.

Seus corpos moviam-se sozinhos, suas mentes estavam no caos, eles queriam apenas usufruir daquele prazer que se aproximava a cada movimento de seus corpos. Duo tocou no seu próprio membro, masturbando-se ao mesmo tempo em que sentia Heero entrando e saindo do seu corpo. Heero por sua vez sentia seu corpo começar a tremer levemente, até que ele soltou um gemido mais algo, gozando dentro do corpo de Duo. O americano por sua vez acabou desmontando quando o corpo de Heero caiu em cima do dele.

- Heero...

- O que?

- Eu ainda não estou satisfeito – disse, irritado.

- Hum... – Heero, resmungou algo, ele ajoelhou-se e virou o corpo de Duo, olhando para o seu membro ereto. O soldado perfeito caiu de boca no seu pênis, começando a chupá-lo até que sentiu o sêmen de Duo correr por sua garganta.

Heero ergue-se e puxou Duo pelas mãos, levando-o até a cama, percebendo como seu corpo estava mole depois desse exercício. Eles deitaram-se na cama, abraçados.

OoO

No quarto de Trowa. Quatre estava deitado ao lado do moreno, entretanto ele não conseguia dormir, algo o incomodava.

-Trowa?

-Hum?

-Você não acha que o Chang está estranho? – indagou.

-Wufei está se sentindo sozinho - Trowa respondeu.

-Sozinho? Mas ele tem a nós! – disse, indignado.

Trowa olhou para os lados pensando que às vezes Quatre era inocente de mais e tapado também.

- Eu não estou falando de amigos Quatre, o Wufei está sozinho no amor, entendeu?

-Haaaa! Pobre Wufei - Quatre se deita novamente no peito de Trowa que o abraça.

OoO

Na manhã do dia seguinte, o sol saiu sem muita força, sendo encoberto pelas nuvens acinzentadas. Os raios matutinos adentraram pela casa dos pilotos gundam, acordando-o lentamente. Era um dia frio, e perfeito para ficar na cama.

No entanto, Duo não agüentou ficar muito tempo quieto, ele logo se levantou e arrastou Heero para fora do quarto. O japonês estava sonolento, pois Duo ainda desejou um segundo round depois na madrugada.

-"Como ele tem tanta energia?" - Heero pensou, enquanto caminhava atrás de Duo, olhando para seu corpo com a tenção. Heero podia agüentar qualquer missão, mas relacionar-se com Duo era realmente um desafio.

Eles adentraram na cozinha para prepararem o café da manhã, Duo começou a abrir a geladeira e pegar as coisas. Quatre apareceu logo em seguida com um sorriso no rosto, mas encerrou seu sorriso ao ver a cara acabada de Heero, que estava sentado numa das cadeiras.

-Heero você está bem? – Quatre indagou, aproximando-se do soldado perfeito.

Heero não disse nada como de costume, ele sentou-se na cadeira e ficou olhando para Duo que exibiu um sorriso mais divertido. Heero desviou seu olhar de Duo, ficando um pouco constrangido com a presença de Quatre que não parava de olhá-lo.

Nesse instante Wufei adentrou na cozinha, cumprimentando a todos. O chinês caminhou até a geladeira, estimando pegar aquele pedaço de bolo de chocolate que havia guardado. E ele tinha que comê-lo antes que um certo garoto trançado o visse e comesse.

-CADÊ MEU BOLO?! – gritou de repente, vendo que o prato estava vazio, apenas com algumas finas migalhas.

-Eu não comi Wufei - Duo disse rapidamente, rindo alto em seguida.

-Duo VOCÊ é o único que pode ter comido! – gritou, vendo o sorriso irritante estampado na face de Duo. Wufei avançou nele, desejando enforcá-lo, mas Heero entrou na frente, empurrando Wufei para trás com sua força. Ele não ia permitir que ninguém encostasse no seu amado americano.

-DUO EU QUERO MEU BOLO – gritou, olhando para Duo que deu um passo para trás, temendo que ele voltasse a lhe atacar. Felizmente tinha Heero ao seu lado.

-EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO PEGUEI – gritou em seguida, sentindo-se desconfortável com a situação. Ele realmente não havia pegado.

Trowa estava ouvindo a gritaria da sala, ele adentrou na cozinha e encontrou a situação a seguir. Heero estava no meio de Wufei e Duo, impedindo Wufei de atacá-lo, Quatre estava ao lado do americano, segurando seu braço, para evitar que Duo também pulasse no pescoço de Wufei.

-Duo devolva o bolo dele ou vai comprar outro para ele – Trowa disse no seu tom seco, postando-se ao lado de Wufei, segurando seu braço, pois ele estava preste a passar por cima de Heero e estrangular o americano.

-MAS EU NÃO PEGUEI - Duo gritou - Eu não peguei esse bolo.

-Você podia muito bem ontem a noite vim aqui e ter comido – Wufei disse, apontando para a geladeira.

Duo abriu um largo sorriso e então começou a rir, chamando a atenção de todos que não entenderam aquele acesso de riso fora de hora. O americano abriu a boca e disse:

- Heero está de prova que eu passei a noite todinha com ele. Pode me defender Heero, você sabe que eu fiquei a noite toda com você.

-É Wufei, o Duo estava comigo – Heero disse secamente, com seu olhar inexpressivo.

-Então quem pegou meu bolo foi um de vocês – disse, olhando para todos os pilotos. Ele acalmou-se um pouco, e olhou para Trowa que soltou seu braço.

Ninguém havia pegado o bolo, era um mistério. Ninguém admitia ter comido. Cansados de tentarem achar resposta, Trowa e Quatre saíram de casa juntamente com Duo que fez questão de ir com eles no mercado para comprar um bolo para o chinês.

Eles voltaram algumas horas depois com um bolo de mercado do sabor chocolate, entregando diretamente para Wufei que ficou satisfeito. O chinês ainda lançou um olhar desconfiado para Duo que irritou, mas não disse nada.

Todos comeram o bolo, por insistência de Wufei. Após comerem, Wufei guardou um pedaço restante do bolo num prato e colocou na geladeira, sob o olhar de todos.

Já era tarde e todos resolveram ir dormir. Cada casal foi para um quarto.

No quarto de Duo e Heero.

-Heero o que você está fazendo? – indagou.

Heero estava sentado numa cadeira próximo a uma escrivaninha, mexendo no seu inseparável laptop. Duo aproximou-se lentamente dele, abraçando-o por trás. Heero esquivou-se do toque carinhoso de Duo e pegou a chave da porta, indo até ela e trancando-a em seguida.

- Por que está trancando? – indagou, sem entender a atitude de Heero.

-Para que você nem pense em comer o bolo daquele maníaco por doces do Wufei – disse, voltando a sentar-se na cadeira, dando atenção ao seu laptop.

-Heero você acha que fui eu que comi o bolo? - Duo indagou com um semblante triste.

-Acho – disse secamente.

-Mas eu estava com você à noite inteirinha – disse indignado com aquela acusação.

-Duo, você tem tanta energia. Poderia ter acordado no meio da noite - disse.

-Hei, eu tenho energia mais não sou de ferro Heero, eu fiquei cansado também - Duo disse.

-É melhor prevenir do que remediar – disse, olhando para trás, encontrando um semblante entristecido do seu querido namorado. Aquela cena tocou Heero, ele levantou-se para alcançar o rosto do americano, mas Duo apenas esquivou-se do seu toque, indo para a cama, retirando seu chinelo e jogando-se embaixo das cobertas.

Heero caminhou até a cama, sentando-se ao lado de Duo, tocando no seu rosto com delicadeza, mas recebeu um tapa na mão em troca. Duo virou a cabeça para o outro lado cobrindo-se com o cobertor.

- Vai dormir – disse num tom frio.

O japonês soltou um longo suspiro, ele foi até seu laptop encerrando o que estava fazendo e depois se deitou ao lado de Duo, abraçando-o por trás com certa dificuldade, pois Duo não o deixava ficar próximo. Após relutar um pouco, Heero conseguiu ficar quieto, abraçado ao americano.

- Perdão – Heero pediu num sussurro que não ouve resposta. Ele apenas afundou sua cabeça na nuca de Duo, permitindo-se dormir ao seu lado.

OoO

No quarto de Trowa. Quatre estava deitado ao seu lado, como sempre, eles não dormiam separados como Duo e Heero faziam. Sempre estava juntos.

-Boa noite Trowa - Quatre lhe da um selinho na boca.

-Boa noite meu anjo - Trowa apaga as luzes e se deita juntinho de seu amado.

-Trowa?

-Hum?

-Pára!

-Não – disse, rindo baixinho.

O moreno abraçou o corpo do loirinho e começou a chupar seu pescoço, fazendo o loirinho arrepiar-se rapidamente com aquela língua que não lhe dava trégua. Trowa se deitou em cima de Quatre o cercando por todos os lados com seu corpo.

-Tro... Trowa... voc... está me sufocando...- reclamou, tentando se mover para sair daquele aperto, mas não conseguiu se mover, sentindo a língua de Trowa avançar no seu pescoço novamente.

-Você não é peso pena sabia? – Quatre indagou, com uma voz ofegante.

-Mas eu sou seu tipo, certo? - Trowa indagou.

O moreno jogou mais seu peso em cima do loirinho que começava a ficar vermelho, mas não por causa da falta de ar, e sim por sentir o membro de Trowa bater contra seu corpo.

Os dois começaram a se beijar com sofreguidão. Trowa buscou retirar as roupas de Quatre rapidamente, desejando tocar na sua pele macia o mais rápido possível. O seu corpo já estava delirando e queria Quatre o quanto antes.

Quatre olhou para os lados, como se procurasse alguma coisa interessante naquele lugar. A única coisa que lhe chamou a atenção foi à poltrona de veludo vermelha que não possuía braços e aparentemente era muito macia e quentinha.

- Eu quero fazer ali – disse, apontando para a poltrona.

Trowa olhou para a poltrona e sorriu, adorando a idéia. Quatre livrou-se do peso de Trowa, indo até a poltrona vermelha, sendo observado pelo moreno. Trowa retirou suas roupas e caminhou até Quatre, ajoelhando-se na sua frente e começando a retirar a cueca do Quatre sem nenhuma resistência. Quando retirou, Trowa afundou sua cabeça no meio das pernas de Quatre, começando a lamber sua virilha, enquanto sua mão acariciava seu membro.

A cabeça de Quatre foi jogava para trás quando sentiu a boca de Trowa envolver todo seu membro. Ele abriu um pouco mais as pernas e deixou-se levar pelas carícias de Trowa, mergulhando-se no seu próprio prazer. Sua boca estava aberta e soltava leves gemidos que ecoavam pelo quarto, invadindo os ouvidos de Trowa.

Algumas gotículas começaram a sair pela cabeça do membro de Quatre, misturando-se com a saliva de Trowa. O japonês parou um pouco com o que fazia, voltando a lamber as pernas de Quatre, enquanto sua mão continuava a masturbá-lo.

Os gemidos de Quatre estavam mais intensos, ele não agüentava mais segurar tanto prazer dentro de seu corpo, começando a tremer levemente. Trowa intensificou os movimento, voltando a colocar sua boca naquele membro, dando mais prazer a Quatre que acabou gozando na sua boca.

Trowa ficou observando a expressão de Quatre por um momento, deliciando-se com a visão que tinha, com o homem maravilhoso que estava a sua mercê.

- "Como você consegue mexer assim comigo?" – Trowa pensou.

- Senta aqui – Quatre sussurrou, levantando-se lentamente da poltrona.

Trowa obedeceu, ansiando o que estava por vim. Ele sentou-se a deixou suas pernas abertas, vendo que Quatre ajoelhou-se na sua frente e rapidamente abocanhou seu membro, começando a sugá-lo com voracidade, deixando Trowa louco de prazer.

As mãos de Quatre deslizavam pelas pernas torneadas de Trowa, arranhando-o com suas unhas, ouvindo alguns gemidos mais altos. Sua boca não parava de chupá-lo, sentindo membro de Trowa descer até sua garganta.

De repente Quatre parou com os movimentos, olhando para Trowa que o encarava com atenção. Quatre levantou-se e sentou-se no colo de Trowa, beijando sua boca, enquanto Trowa acariciava suas nádegas, passando seu dedo no meio delas, pressionando seu dedo no buraco de Quatre para depois voltar a acariciar seu dorso.

A mão de Trowa segurou seu próprio pênis, colocando no meio das nádegas de Quatre, começando a forçar a passagem. Quatre começou a mover seu quadril sedutoramente, sem tirar os olhos de Trowa, que ficava mais excitado com isso. Quatre foi rebolando até que sentiu o membro de Trowa entrar no seu corpo.

Os dois pararam de se mover por um instante. Trowa respirava fundo e Quatre estava parado, com os olhos fechados. As mãos de Trowa fecharam-se na cintura de Quatre, acariciando-o. Quatre começou a mover seu corpo para cima e para baixo, ficando com seus olhos abertos, olhando diretamente para Trowa, que se encostou à poltrona, deixando seus braços para baixo, apenas observando Quatre fazer todo o trabalho.

Uma gota de suor escorreu pelo dorso de Quatre. O quarto estava quente e seu corpo não parava de mover, adorando sentir o membro de Trowa entrar e sair de dentro de seu corpo. De repente, Trowa levanta-se da poltrona com Quatre e seus braços, ajoelhando-se no chão com cuidado, deitando-se em cima do Quatre, voltando a abrir suas pernas e penetrá-lo.

Agora Trowa tinha mais liberdade para fazer o que queria. Ele começou a movimentar-se com mais velocidade e força dentro do corpo do Quatre. Quatre colocou as mãos no carpete, tentando se segurar para não ser empurrado para cima, mas não estava conseguindo, Trowa estava alucinado.

- Ah... minhas costas, Trowa – Quatre reclamou, entre um gemido.

Trowa saiu de dentro de Quatre e o puxou para cima, recebendo um sorriso gentil do Quatre que agradecia por ele ter parado.

- Encosta ali – Trowa pediu, mordendo sua orelha, apontando para a poltrona.

Quatre engatinhou até a poltrona e encostou-se seu tronco nela, vendo que Trowa ficou ajoelhado atrás dele, voltando a penetrá-lo, movendo o corpo de Quatre para frente e para trás. A situação não mudou, pois a poltrona começou a escorregar pelo carpete, batendo na parede.

Os gemidos de Quatre eram altos, longos e maravilhosos. Trowa ficava cada vez mais excitado. Sua mão fechou-se no membro de Quatre, vendo que ele estava ereto e começou a masturbá-lo no mesmo ritmo que o penetrava.

- Ah... Trowa... ahhh – gemeu mais alto, sentindo seu corpo tremer em fortes espasmos. E uma corrente de prazer o tomou completamente, fazendo seu sêmen sair e escorrer pela mão de Trowa.

Um sorriso satisfatório desenhou-se nos lábios de Trowa que continuou com o que fazia, sentindo que seu orgasmo estava cada vez mais perto. Numa investida mais funda deixou todo seu sêmen adentrar pelo corpo do Quatre, ele continuou mover-se lentamente no seu interior vendo como seu membro saia com mais facilidade por causa da lubrificação.

Quatre moveu-se e sentou-se na cadeira, com a respiração ofegante, olhando para Trowa que estava ajoelhado no chão, observando-o.

Os dois voltaram para a cama e deitaram, beijando-se carinhosamente.

OoO

Na manhã do dia seguinte, um grito acordou a todos na casa.

-AAHHHHHH! ONDE ESTÁ MEU BOLO?!

No quarto, Duo abriu os olhos rapidamente, assustando-se com o berro que ouviu da cozinha e nesse instante deu conta que Heero estava abraçado a ele.

-O que aconteceu? – indagou o americano, com voz sonolenta.

-Não sei. Vamos levantar? – Heero indagou, beijando seu rosto.

-Ah, eu estava num sono tão bom – resmungou.

Duo se levantou com muita preguiça, ele passou por cima de Heero, mas como estava com muito sono não percebeu que sei pé enroscou no lençol e... Bum!

Duo soltou um grito ao sentir sua cabeça bater contra o chão, ele choramingou um pouco e depois começou a gemer baixinho.

-Duo, você está bem? – Heero indagou, com preocupação, puxando o americano para cima novamente, vendo que ele estava com as mãos na cabeça.

-Minha... cabeça – resmungou. Heero ajeitou Duo na cama com atenção e se afastou-se, olhando-o para seu semblante dolorido.

-Eu vou à cozinha pegar gelo – disse, correndo até a porta, puxando a maçaneta, mas não conseguiu abrir.

-Se esqueceu que você trancou Heero – indagou.

Duo voltou àquela cara triste e cheia de magoa de ontem à noite, Heero queria se matar por ser tão estúpido a ponto de deixar Duo. O seu Duo daquele jeito.

-Duo eu...

-Vai logo buscar gelo pra mim! - Duo disse chorando, e tentando inutilmente massagear o queixo para ver se a dor passava. Heero pegou a chave em um pequeno cofre e saiu do quarto. Chegando na cozinha encontrando todos os pilotos.

-Foi o Duo com certeza! – Wufei vociferou.

O chinês começou a caminhar para fora da cozinha, mas parou ao ver o olhar sério e inexpressivo de Heero.

-Eu tranquei a porta do quarto hoje não tinha como Duo sair – disse, num tom baixo, caminhando até a geladeira para pegar um pouco de gelo.

-Você trancou Duo? - Quatre perguntou surpreso.

-Sim – disse secamente, pegando um pano limpo e jogando algumas pedras de gelo, jogando-as no meio do pano.

-Pra que tanto gelo? - Wufei perguntou curioso.

-Quando você começou a gritar, ele resolveu levantar, mas ele enrolou o pé no lençol e bateu a cabeça com no chão – Heero disse e logo soltou um suspiro impaciente.

-Bom, se não foi o Duo só pode ter sido um de vocês 3 - Wufei disse e apontou pros outros pilotos.

Trowa sentou-se à mesa, colocando um pouco de café na xícara e antes de sorver o líquido, disse:

- Eu não gosto de doces.

-Eu não sou disso Chang – Quatre disse, sentando-se ao lado de seu querido namorado, que serviu café na sua xícara.

-Eu não gosto de bolo também, tanto que apenas comi porque você insistiu – Heero disse, afastando-se rapidamente da cozinha.

Wufei ficou olhando para Quatre e Trowa que estavam comentando alguma coisa sobre a noite passada. O chinês resolveu sair para comprar mais um bolo, pois desta vez ele ia encontrar o engraçadinho de qualquer jeito.

OoO

No quarto. Heero estava acariciando Duo, enquanto mantinha o gelo em sua cabeça.

-Por que aquele idiota gritou daquele jeito? - Duo perguntou, sentando-se e pegando o pano com gelo das mãos de Heero, colocando na sua testa.

-Alguém comeu o bolo dele – Heero comentou. Ele deitou Duo na cama retirando o pano com gelo da sua mão - Deixa que eu mesmo faço isso – disse em seguida, colocando o pano no gelo na parte que estava roxa.

-AHHHH! Devagar Heero... está doendo - Duo reclamou, e tentou tirar o gelo da mão de Heero para que ele mesmo fizesse isso, mas não foi possível. Quando Heero estava determinado a fazer uma coisa, ele fazia.

-Duo, tire sua mão daí – disse com irritabilidade, afundando o gelo na parte que estava machucada.

-Heero você está fazendo de propósito – reclamou, deixando um lágrima escorrer por seus olhos.

-Se você não ficar quieto vai doer mais – disse.

-E quem comeu o bolo?

-Não sabemos - disse – mas eu tive uma idéia.

-Uma idéia? - Duo perguntou intrigado.

Duo começou a fechar os olhos estava com muito sono e com essa batida na cabeça.

-Duo não é bom dormir agora – disse, dando um tapinha de leve no rosto do americano. Heero inclinou-se para frente e beijou seus lábios para logo em seguida voltar a cuidar dele.

OoO

À noite, Wufei trouxe outro bolo para casa. Todos os pilotos olharam para o bolo, sentindo medo de aproximarem-se demais, pois Wufei estava com um olhar assassino.

-Agora quero ver quem vai pegar esse bolo! – disse.

Wufei colocou o bolo na geladeira e o acorrentou, fechando com um cadeado de metal do exército, onde apenas ele tinha a chave. Não seria fácil abrir e seria necessário alguém devidamente treinado.

-Nossa! Que exagero Chang! - Quatre disse, soltando um bocejo. Já estava tarde e todos estavam começando a ir para seus quartos.

-Não vai deitar Heero? - Wufei perguntou com suspeitas.

-Tenho que fazer uma coisa antes! - Heero se dirige para garagem, sob o olhar de todos.

Quatre e Trowa afastam-se juntamente com Wufei, cada um foi para seu quarto.

OoO

Na manhã do dia seguinte todos estavam na cozinha, pois Wufei fez questão de acordar a casa inteira com um grito de incredulidade. A geladeira havia sido arrombada a noite e seu bolo havia sumido.

-Isso é impossível eu tranquei a geladeira e guardei a chave em um cofre que só eu sabia a senha – Wufei disse.

-Eu sei quem pegou o bolo - Heero disse com uma expressão irritada, o que chamou a atenção de todos. Geralmente Heero ficava impassível a tudo.

-Como? - Trowa perguntou.

-Eu coloquei uma câmera de vídeo, e deixei ligada para filmar o ladrão – disse.

Heero subiu em cima da mesa e pegou uma câmera bem pequena grudada com uma fita adesiva que estava no teto. Quando ele desceu, olhou para a face surpresa de todos.

-Heero como você é esperto – Duo sorriu, batendo palmas para seu namorado.

-Vamos à sala- Wufei ligou a televisão e Heero pôs a fita no vídeo cassete. Eles sentaram-se no sofá com curiosidade, todos estavam querendo curiosos.

Eles ficaram colocando o vídeo para frente até que alguém aparece na cozinha, Heero deu um pause e começara a ver o vídeo na velocidade normal.

-Não da pra ver direito. Está muito escuro - Trowa comentou, tentando reconhecer a pessoa.

-Quando ele abrir a geladeira nós saberemos quem é - Wufei disse, dando um sorriso vitorioso.

-WUFEI!! - Todos gritaram quando viram que estava pegando o bolo era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que o próprio... Wufei.

-EU NÃO ACREDITO - Wufei pôs as duas mãos na cabeça, vendo que ele mesmo havia aberto a geladeira e comido o bolo sozinho.

-E você me acusando, seu canalha! – Duo gritou, apontando o dedo para Wufei.

-Wufei, você é sonâmbulo! – Quatre riu alto, inclinando-se para frente, não conseguindo parar de rir. Heero e Trowa não agüentaram e começaram a rir também.

Duo por sua vez começou a cutucar Wufei com as mãos, dando um tapas na sua cabeça, reclamando com Wufei que apenas abaixou sua cabeça, envergonhado com aquela situação. Afinal ele havia acusado a todos e no final, ele era o único culpado.

_OoO_

_Sábio é aquele que conhece os limites da própria ignorância.  
(Sócrates)_

_OoO_

Fim

Fanfiction feita em 2003.

Fanfiction reescrita em 2008.

Por Leona-EBM

Atenção: Gundam Wing e seus personagens pertence a Koichi Tokito, Hajime Yatate e Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sunrise, Tokyo, 1997 - todos os direitos reservados.


End file.
